The time
by hyacinth23
Summary: Ino was now regreting to marry her husband, one of the strongest Anbu captain in Konoha when in one moment she time traveled accidentally to the time that they where still Genin. but what if she discovers the little secret of her husband,and how she could get along with the Team 7 if still they are Genin. and who will try to destroy there lives...
1. Chapter 1

**The time...**

Summary: Ino was now regreting to marry her husband, one of the strongest Anbu captain in Konoha

when in one moment she time traveled accidentally to the time that they where still Genin.

but what if she discovers the little secret of her husband,and how she could get along

with the Team 7 if still they are Genin. and who will try to destroy there lives...

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or anything like that...

Chapter 1-the begining

" Sakura , what are you talking about? I am not regreting marrying her..." Ino suddenly stop at her footstep as she accidentally eavesdrop their conversation

"I know Sasuke-kun, but still your wife is in Danger, if she told her that You are marrying her because of what she can do and about her genes it can totally

affect your relationship together, you know her Sasuke-kun, nothing is impossible to her..." Ino suddenly stop and she tried to run away to the Village as fast as She can then tears are flowing from her eyes.

And suddenly she didn't know that she enter a mysterious portal that lead to her somewhere she had wished she had just die, that she realized

she regret marrying him. that he just treated her like a nobody in the household,she was never been happy until she finally realized that she

ran into some portal and she was falling downwards ,like alice in a wonderland ,but that was a different story, then the falling was stop as she...

" Thuddd!"(sorry i dont know about sound effects ..) She felt like she had a big impact of landing, as in fact it made her back ache

"Owww! what happened...why I am falling..." she complained

then as she tried to stand up and she tried to find out where she could be.. then as she was

walking around then she heard a battle , a fight..then she run towards and saw that she was shocked at these.. she saw Naruto

and Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.."But wait..they are still Genin at this time..which means..Oww myyy gawddd..

jeez, I am dreaming..."she thought as she close her eyes for a minute and she was about to open it but she still see or heard the fightings and

about that they gonna fell down " Im gonna help them especially they are quite young..well not so developed yet but at least i will tried to help.."  
Then she hurriedly goes to the battlefield where they are fighting...she was Yamanaka Ino after all, the succesful head Interrogator,and

one of the best seducer that even those pig-headed criminals never ignore her charm not like she was boasting but they where praising her like that but of all of her batch mates..she was the only one unhappy actually..because of marrying a husband who had no feelings for her..or she

had thought about it she just not trying to confront him..not just yet...

Then as she quickly join the battle she throws her kunai at their enemy that contains poison that make him infecting the organs of his body and died...

"Are you okey..? Im going to heal you for your safety" as she approach Naruto still aching about his body then they all shock suddenly she heard

Sakura observed"We'll she looks familiar...her body has curves and i think she trains a lot and had the same ponytail as Ino-pig.."

then Sasuke just laid there shocked, as Ino approached him and she healed his wounds"are you okey? your scars will be healed soon

don't worry about that..." as she smiled at him then she approached Sakura and healed her wounds too" Your wounds are deep but

it can be alright soon dont worry okey.."As she smiled at her sincerly then she approach Kakashi next "Sir, can I heal your wounds.. these can be deep as well..." Then Kakashi serously he was shocked at these moment but he let her healed his wounds gently

then Ino stand up and ask "Umm are you having a mission..? sorry for asking..im just curious" Then Naruto replied"Well thats ok we having a mission about a prince,son of a daimyo kidnapped by those heartless thieves..anyway..

you are very familiar to me..uhh dont know but ..never mind,hey kakashi-sensei? who do you think she can be..?" then Sakura smacked

naruto"Owww! what's that for Sakura-chan!" here again she remembered the way Sakura before..punching and smacking Naruto because

of his annoying attitude."Then she noticed Sasuke observing her ,head to foot.."Who do you think of these guy ...familiarizing me from head to foot,what Am I a fake money?..." Then Sasuke thought"Hn.. well ,had a blond hair,having a bangs unto her right eye and blue eyes,well

with a violet outfit, curve body, beautiful face, and quite strong, I just cant think who she is..but seems she's very familiar.." then Sakura

had said to Naruto"You Baka! please control your mouth please,dont let a nice lady like her embarresed because of you.."

then Ino was smirking she though" Ha! can't wait Billboard brow hear this, her teen version had compliment me..how amayzing.."

Then Kakashi Declared" Well looks like she's from the other time well in the future ..right Ms.. Yamanaka-san.." then Ino was shocked and the others where facing to her in a "What the fucked " expression and Ino smiled at them nervously"I was trying to tell you, I guess, but your busy

..um with each other" then she thought" AHHH! he guessed it, what The finched is this.. I would get trapped by this team, that jerks team!"

and Naruto yelled"THIS IS INO IN THE FUTURE! WELL SHE SO SO SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL!" then Sakura smacked him" Dont be

so loud about it you baka!" the Ino thought"jeez is this the Sakura when it comes to mission like this.. no matter what she had moved on

with Lee..hehehehehe" Then Sasuke was shocked also" Hn.. no wonder she looks like her...but I guess she had gone more stronger in the

future I guess.."he mumbled under his breath the Sakura observed Ino she had looked towards both head to foot and she shouted and point her finger on her with anger " Ino-pig! you are following us aren't you?! you have following us and because you have transformed yourself into that woman because you want to have Sasuke-kun's Attention into you! right Ino -pig!?" Then Ino was shocked walking backwards and tried to have confident unto herself" I dont know what are you talking about? I dont know where I have been..and by the way? who are you..and where is this place? Is this an I llusion or something.. and Why did you know my name?" she said "then maybe there where Illusions, maybe there where just a dream,and I just want to get out of here..."she thought again Then Kakashi had said" Well we should join her in our mission,she is a sensory type ninja,and also a Medical-nin "

then Ino calmly said" And at least i would find my way to get back at my place.."then They agree to let Ino join too their team and

Sakura was so threatened that Sasuke may not have chose her over Ino because of what Ino's appearance in the future

But Ino notice It "Girl.. I've read your mind, so dont you ever trashtalk about me in your thoughts.." then Sakura was Shocked at this

"How coul she read my thoughts about her?" and Ino just smirked about the attitude of what her bestfriend's attitude towards her

then Ino Grinned " By the way, I give regards to Inner Sakura too You know,she's my very best friend!.." Then Sakura just widen her eyes and

her Jaw dropped by Ino's Knowledge about her Inner Sakura " YOU BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I WOULD NEVER

LET YOU STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN! IM NOT CONVINCED THAT YOU ARE THE OTHER INO IN THE FUTURE! YOU'RE

JUST AN IMPOSTER!" then As Ino readed Sakura's mind and her Inner self Ino replied back towards her annoying Inner self then

she performed a jutsu that she can comunicate with Inner Sakura then when its done Inner Sakura was shocked then she finallly realized that

they where chains that she was tied "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Well the problem is I am TELLING THE TRUTH,AND ANYWAY PLEASE STOP BEING ANNOYING AND I HAVE TO COVER YOUR MOUTH

BECAUSE YOURE ANNOYING! AND ANYWAY PLEASE DONT YOU EVER TEST MY PATIENCE AND I WILL MAKE SURE

THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SPEAK AGAIN UNDERSTOOD!" then Inner Sakura shut her mouth and Ino was going back into her

body Meanwhile... Sasuke ,Naruto and Kakashi too having a discussion about how Ino from the future had lost in this time and

How will they help her about going back at their dimension Sasuke insisted that she could do it on her own but Naruto had insisted to to help her

to bring back home and When Ino heard the conversation she joined In" Umm guys, Sasuke's right, you dont need to help me.. I couldn't do

this on my own ... dont worry I'm alright..." then Kakashi had suggested"Maybe how about we will help you to solve your problem,while

you can help us in our mission" then Ino agreed and said that it was a great Idea and she said that she will do her best to help them but she said that they dont need to help her because she can do it on her own ..but she can help them about any problems and as they finished rest on

the place where they are now they continued their way towards their destination as Ino stopped and looked back, Naruto yelled"Hey Ino-nii, come on what are you waiting for!" then Ino smiled and replied " Im coming..." then as she followed them toward their destination...

...

hyacinth: yehey first chapter is complete!

Amy: hey hyacinth! who is Ino's husband and Sasuke's wife?

hyacinth: I dont know!.. anyway we will see Sasuke's side In chapter 2 !

Amy: I hope its not Karin or Sakura or any fangirl! I only wish its Ino..

hyacinth: Sorry Amy, but Karin is the partner in Sasuke here!

Amy:Aww men! you sucks hyacinth you making Ino-centric story but Sasuke and Karin are together!

how dare you!

hyacinth: ohh well ignore her, hehehehe just review and follow ok! and if you dont like the story and the characters

dont read it,you like the story and the character or vise versa its ok for me.. but If you like both its ok!

and I respect opinions of yours and feel free,but no bashing characters or trash talking please because you kinda disrespecting characters

and may have OC here! hehehehehehe and sorry for Ino's OOc here if you think and im so sorry for the mistakes ok

just enjoy and review ...


	2. His side

**The Time..**

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or anything like that...

Chapter 2- his side

As Sasuke goes home , He was greeted by his six year old twins, One with a mini version of him and we was named Itachi,he was just like Sasuke looks up to his head to foot from eyes to mouth it was just like him but he was more socialite and talkative than him

whil his Daughter Yumi had a smooth straight long red hair and she was very smart she was very determined everything she wants but she is not a brat or something like that but she was so closed to his brother and to his father and also his

Father's wife even she was not her real mother she always take care of them and love them as their own and They where Sasuke and Karin's children and Here's the

story...

Sasuke and Karin had a one night job, since Karin is now a shinobi from leaf and one of the best sensory ninja's in Konoha ,one night Sasuke and Karin where drunk and they dont know what happened at that night then when they woke up they where suprissed that they where naked in one bed and Karin cries a lot because of embarressment and apologize Sasuke about what happened last night and

all Sasuke was going to do was to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, then the Day that Karin told Sasuke that she had been pregnant in

5 months and he was the father, Sasuke was happy but disapointed towards himself

because He was happy that he was going to revived his clan and It will be very powerful because the it will make the next generation of Uchiha to be more stronger

than the Uchiha clan before, but he was Kinda sad because Karin was not the one

he want to be his wife and She is not the one he wants, it was someone who was his fangirl in a long time ago that he had never confessed his love to her because

he had not gained confidence unto those things ,then they have planned that after Karin gave birth They will be married in one year later,and Karin knows that Sasuke did not love her because he had love someone else ,But Sasuke tried to love her

but as he ends up to Sasuke was still inlove into that Someone else...

When Karin was going to labor her Children it appears to be twins one female and one male, then Sasuke Was about to approach the doctor

and the midwife , they brought the news,The Babies where twins but Karin was not safe and she had died after she had give birth

to their twins, then Sasuke was suddenly began to worried, how he would make himself as a single parent, a father and a mother in his twins

Then as years went by Sasuke was able to manage his time for his children and from work,he was hiring a nanny then dissmised it

when he was in a Day off,and When Sakura and Naruto went from a visited from the children they have volunteered to take care of his children.

Anyway back to the story..

Sasuke was smiling gently at his twins as they greeted him and the Nanny appeared and approached him, a middle aged woman much older than Him, "Um Uchiha-san, Can I dissmised now?" Then Sasuke nodded" Umm..where is she?" Then the Nanny answered" Uhh,Mrs, Uchiha

Sir,She didn't come here sir, she was busy at her work actually, well I hope she's alright." then Sasuke nodded and approached

Itachi still looking towards him"Papa, where is Mama? why is she not coming home yet? Im worried.."then Yumi approached him also

"Papa, if she is Busy..why are you not seeing her at her work,she looks like she's in a Lot of works now! well Why you can't just walk home with her? she will be happy!" Then Sasuke nodded as he kissed his children's forehead gently and then he said"I'll be right back ok?"

then he went towards his wife's work as fast as he can. then He went to The Konoha's hospital and then Sakura greeted him

"Hello Sasuke-kun..who are you waiting,is it her?" Then Sasuke nodded then Sakura turned in a worried mode

"Sasuke,she did'nt work on her shift here,and it seems so impossible because You know her she is one of the stubborned Medic-nin who

didn't want a Dayoff except when it comes from the Kids,But no she didn't come here for her shift at the Hospital.." Then Sasuke began to worried and as Sasuke went towards the Interogative office and Ibiki said that she did'nt come and work here and she had thousands of paperworks left their,and Sasuke begans to worried, He knows that even She is the most bitchiest,stubborn,loudest woman in Konoha, she is

one of the sensitive woman he could have met. then he asked everyone in the town and still they have no signs about her..

Then Sasuke begans to worried "We're are you Ino?"..

...

Hyacinth: yes and I have complete this chapter which is not so very long, well i admit it was a short chapter because of a lack of time..

Then guys do you have any Idea who is Sasuke's wife is... ?

Amy: Its Ino!

Hyacinth: no she's not ok!(covers her mouth)

then Guys please review and suggests more about the story and Thanks for reading it...

I wish i am Sasuke's lost wife!

Amy: Dream on! hahaha

hyacinth: I know! hhehehe Cliffhanger..so guys review and suggests ok..

and next chapter will be Ino's Pov ...


End file.
